Zero Sum
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: Gyoukumen Koushu strikes again to put the Sanzoikkou into a mess to get the Maten Kyoumon with some other backup youkai. But when the Weiss assassins are suddenly meant to be in the picture everything changes. What's this? Aya Fujimiya's a Sanzo?
1. Walking On A Tightrope

Zero Sum 

**Disclaimers:****Gensoumaden Saiyuki** DOES NOT BELONG TO ME in anyway as much as I would love to take credit for the Sanzo-ikkou. All Credit goes to **Kazuya Minekura, **my goddess. **Weiss Kreuz **does not belong to me either as much as I love the original four assassins, I would have to thank whatever higher powers are up there that they belong to **Project Weiss and Koyasu Takehito **and not me.

**Author's Note: **I know, another crossover. I felt bad for not finished the first attempt so, here's my try on the second.

Shikibu Murasaki

* * *

''Another sutra?''

Kougaiji kept his stern look as he looked up ahead of him. All around him it had been dark and quite damp as it always was. The only sounds heard were the droplets of water falling to the ground. A bunch of tubes and wires hung over his head as they were attached to the ceiling. From a far, the soft fizzing of machinery joined in the symphony of sounds. His glance stayed ahead, a few steps on the high platform, sat a familiar woman. She was indeed beautiful, her blue-green hair loose and draped over her shoulders, Her slender and full graced curves seemed to be noticeable as her blue robe covered her. Her jade green eyes had a malicious and playful gleam as her thin lips curved into a sly smile. She rested her chin on her hand.

Kougaiji frowned even more, his stare became even harder than it already was. He clenched his fists.

He could not stand the sight of her. He always felt suffocated every time she would stare right back at him. As if she were taunting him, reminding him that in this situation – He would have had no choice. That there was no way out except for this. But he kept his composure and he asked again.

''You're asking me to collect another sutra besides the one that Genjo Sanzo has?''

Gyoukumen Koushu smirked as she crossed her legs. ''No, I'm not asking you to collect. Someone will collect that sutra for me. But I'm asking you to **bring **it to me after it's been collected.''

Kougaiji remained silent as she looked at him, studying him carefully. She showed no signs of worry and he knew she was once again confident that this plan was full proof.

''This person is a trusted friend of your fathers. '' she continued coolly. ''He has been cooperating with us for a long time now. And because of that, I have rewarded him well. Now, he proves to be one who has the most help to give.'' Gyoukumen Koushu paused and sighed.

''You don't need me for anything else?'' Kougaiji asked again.

''I'll tell you when I'll be sending you there to pick up the sutra. As of now, the location remains unclear.''

''This one you're talking about –'' he paused.

''He's one of your father's generals.'' She answered.

''Generals?''

''I think we have good chances of getting the sutra this time – even the one Genjo Sanzo has.''

Her fox-like smile spread upon her face. Sighing as she stretched completely on her throne she nodded. ''Ii ne Kougaiji.'' She said. ''Remember – You'll be rewarded for this, too.''

* * *

The Ear-piercing shriek resounded through the deep and dark woods. Birds flittered from the trees which they perched themselves on. He was moving really dast, he didn't know if it was by foot or not. He felt the wind – strong, hard, blowing towards the direction where he was going.

He heard it again, the shriek – it didn't sound human. It sounded as if it came from an animal. A very angry animal at that. He immediately ran a list of possibilities in his head of what it could be. It was then when the sky above him darkened. He looked up and there was a loud flapping sound.

He couldn't believe it. As he saw a gigantic black phoenix hovering above them, flying faster and faster to catch up with him. Its eyes were beads if bloody-red – its glancing at him brought a chill up his spine. It opened it's beak.

The shriek made him move faster. It was only when he planned to move his feet when he realized he didn't need to.

It was also only then when he realized he wasn't alone.

''Oi! What the hell is that thing anyway?'' a familiar voice asked.

_Ken? _

''I don't know! But we have to keep moving before it gets us!''

_Omi? _

''I'm going as fast as I can! But that thing isn't giving up!''

_Youji? _

He wanted to ask exactly what was going on or what he could do. It wasn't like an everyday occurrence to spot a gigantic black phoenix. But before he could ask.

''Aya, it's your cue!'' Youji called as he drove.

For some strange reason, he felt his heart heating fast. A voice in his head seemed to have been directing him on what to do. He opened his mouth, talking in whispers, he was chanting. Though he didn't understand what for – he knew somehow it was **something **he had to do.

He opened his eyes and looked at the phoenix which was now very close, he could practically smell the black flame that would burn them if it got anywhere near them. One swoop, they'd all be fried and dead.

''Aya!'' Ken called.

''Aya-kun!''

''Hurry up! This is the **fastest **I can go!''

And he opened his mouth. He knew that he had said something. But he heard nothing, no voice came out.

There was suddenly a bright light, warm and blinding – Something had spread out and it protected him and the ones behind him. He himself was surprised.

The black phoenix was blown back and only its last shriek was heard.

* * *

''The next town on the map – Etou, Etou – Chouzen-An…''

Hakkai was looking through the map right after he started the engine. They weren't even moving yet and already there was bickering coming from the back-seat thanks to Gojyo and Goku who were arguing about something they'd probably forgotten about already (or maybe they had made it too routine to change it). Gojyo had been calling him a stupid monkey again and Goku just proclaimed that he was a perverted horny cockroach.

As always things were ''lively'' as Hakkai would've called it.

Sanzo gritted his teeth as he gripped the handle of his revolver, trying to ignore the two behind him.

''Take that back, ape!'' Gojyo said as he kicked Goku's face.

''Why would I take it back that you're a horny water monster when it's true anyway?'' Goku answered, pushing Gojyo's face back.

''That's it, you're asking for it, pal!''

''**Bring it on! **I'll beat you up!''

''I'll beat you up right back! –''

The revolver went off and the bullet went right up, the gunshot resounded through the borders of town. Gojyo and Goku froze, not another word coming out from either of them.

''I'll **kill you both **if you don't **stop **right now.'' Sanzo said sounding very irritated as he aimed the gun north.

Gojyo and Goku backed away from each other, seeing this – Sanzo kept his gun. Hakkai sighed and laughed softly as he put away the map.

''Maa, Maa…'' he said calmly. ''I was hoping you'd all behave for the rest of the trip.'' He paused. Maybe it had been too much to ask for a little peace and quiet.

''How much longer till we get to the next town?'' Sanzo asked in a dry voice as he leaned back.

''Let's just get there already!'' Goku added before Hakkai could answer, slumping down a bit on his seat.

''I've got to get myself a drink. This whole thing is driving **me **crazy.'' Gojyo interrupted Hakkai again.

Hakkai sighed as he looked ahead and smiled ever so patiently. ''If you all just wait a little, I'm sure we'll get there before noon. Apparently, it's not very far from here.''

And the four of them drove on, faster than the usual. Hakkai knew that the sooner they got there, the better off everyone else would be.

* * *

TSUZUKU

And so… after this chapter one begins. C and C's? Please review. And do it constructively but presentably. No flames allowed, now!


	2. Still Time

  
** Chapter One Still Time**

**Disclaimers and Author's Notes:** We all know the drill. Saiyuki and Weiss aren't mine. But I love them to bits, no matter how plot-holey they are. Hey, nobody's perfect. Sorry this took so long. School has been chaining me from doing anything else, really.

**Thanks to my two reviewers! **Even if the introduction wasn't too much, I hope I won't disappoint you in the near future. Thanks again so much.

* * *

Aya's eyes snapped open as he sat up. Taking deep but calm breaths. He couldn't see anything as it was still dark. The cold wind blowing through the open windows roused him even more. He looked outside, the white curtains slightly blocking his view as they moved with the breeze. Claming himself, he got up to close the windows.

He didn't understand a bit of whatever it was, the reason of him having this kind of dream over and over again for the past few nights. Although he tried ignoring it did not seem to go away. He tried understanding it. Needless to say, that was not a good idea either.

Because frankly, he was getting nowhere.

He looked back at the clock as he walked back to the bed. It was a few minutes past four. He had about three more hours before he had to get up to get ready and help open the flower shop for the day. He suddenly remembered how tired and drowsy he really was. He fell asleep as soon as he lay back down on the bed as he tried searching his head for a possible answer to all of this.

* * *

The doors were pushed open. The noises inside the restaurant were immediately the first things they heard.

''Irrashaimase!'' a young waitress greeted them with a smile.

Hakkai smiled politely at the waitress. ''A table for four please.'' He said in a good mannered way as he was always good at it.

''Of course.'' The waitress replied as she lead them to the table near the bar.

''Finally!'' Goku said as he took a seat. ''I was so hungry I couldn't move!''

''I'm getting sick of hearing this.'' Gojyo said as he frowned shortly at Goku.

''Well, you have to admit – we're all getting hungry. So, you can't really blame him.'' Hakkai said coming to Goku's defense before they can start another quarrel that would surely annoy Sanzo yet again.

''Yeah, well, I guess – I mean, I'm no stupid monkey – But I'm hungry as hell, too.'' Gojyo said as he leaned back.

''I'll have this side of the me –''

Before Goku could say or finish saying the word 'menu' a certain harisen came slamming at the top of his head.

''Ite! – You didn't even let me finish my order!''

''Hm.'' Sanzo scoffed. ''If you went any further, I would've killed you!'' he said with a scowl.

''Why do you always have to be so stingy?'' Goku asked in his childish manner.

The fan hit him over the head again for that remark.

''Stop doing that!''

Sanzo leaned back as he lit up a cigarette. Being as quiet as he always was (unless provoked otherwise, anyway), he started to scan the place, his eyes glancing around carefully. The town seemed pretty peaceful and the people seemed normal enough as well. They got to town a few minutes before noon, just as Hakkai had said. The way hadn't been smooth of course in courtesy of annoying youkai trying to get the sutra, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

Although nothing was wrong **as of yet**. He was never known to let his guard down. It's just how he was.

He blew a smoke as he looked up.

''Doushita, Doushita, Sanzo-sama?'' Gojyo asked mockingly. ''You look like you've got your head up in the clouds.''

''None of your business, kuso kappa.'' Sanzo answered.

''Che.'' Gojyo looked up. ''You should really lighten up more.''

''Is the food here yet?'' Goku asked anxiously.

''Wait for it, monkey.'' Gojyo answered him again.

''Maybe for once we can end the day peacefully.'' Hakkai suggested. ''Afternoon hasn't been smooth on any of us.''

''I'll say.'' Gojyo said as he grinned. ''And they weren't even that tough those youkai.''

''Kougaiji hasn't been sending any strong guys at all!'' Goku said with a smile. ''And there weren't even much of them.''

''We can relax for –'' Gojyo didn't even finished as the doors opened, he looked up as the rattling of metal was heard. Sanzo looked towards the same direction.

Goku blinked, watching men in metal armor. They held in their hands all kinds of weapons. They gathered around one round table and their other waitresses seemed to pay attention, attending to them immediately.

''People from the army?'' Sanzo asked.

''Looks that way.'' Hakkai answered. ''Based from the weaponry and the armor.''

''Wonder what's going on?'' Goku blinked.

''Are you ready to order?'' The waitress from earlier asked as she approached.

''Oi.'' Sanzo looked over to her. ''What's going on over there?'' He gestured to the men.

She looked a little apprehensive before she sighed. ''Sou ne.'' she looked at them. ''You guys are travelers. So you wouldn't know what's going on with the town or the towns near here.''

''Is there some sort of war?'' Hakkai asked calmly.

''There will be.'' She answered nervously. ''If this keeps up.''

Gojyo paused. ''Wow – we have perfect timing, don't we?'' He looked at her. ''What's this one about now?''

''The youkai seem to be acting differently.'' She paused. ''It's been going on for a while. Many of the townspeople have died because of the demon attacks. Some men looked into it.''

''What happened?'' Goku asked.

The waitress bit her lip and looked down. ''When they went to the borders of town, Only one of them came back and not in the best condition.'' She paused. ''He said that this was caused by a growing youkai empire.''

The four looked up in surprise or a bit of alarm.

''What youkai empire?'' Hakkai asked again. ''Do you know who's leading it at least?''

''Before the only survivor died – He said the word General. So, we guessed it was a youkai general.''

''So, you guys called your big guns to help you out.'' Gojyo concluded.

''They're newly formed. The number is less than a thousand.''

Sanzo remained quiet, watching the men.

''You said they were at the borders of town?'' he asked in a dry tone. ''That's their hideout then.''

''Eh.'' She nodded. ''That's why it's not a good idea to travel here right now.''

There was a moment of silence, the four of them looked at the men talking.

''Let me get you sometime to drink – Then I'll be back for your orders.'' She bowed before walking off.

''Taku.'' Gojyo said lazily as he leaned back. With a trail of boredom in his voice. ''All this time – so much for a quiet nighttime. So, Sanzo – what should we do?'' he turned his direction to the monk who was lighting a cigarette.

''Hm. What do you mean what should we do?'' Sanzo answered in the usual indifferent tone he had. ''This isn't any of our business and we're not here to clean up anyone's mess.''

''Yeah, I would've figured you'd say something like that.'' Gojyo said with a grin, lighting up his own cigarette.

''But it's in our way anyway.'' Goku said as he looked at Sanzo and Gojyo. ''I don't see anything wrong with helping out a bit.''

''I think I'm going to have to agree with the corrupted monk on this one, saru.'' Gojyo said as he sighed. ''We're not heroes.''

Hakkai paused. He knew that Goku was probably right about this one. He sighed – smiling a bit – knowing that they would somehow get dragged in whether they liked it or not. Usually much to Sanzo's dismay.

''Are you ready to order then?''

''Wai! Finally! We get some food!''

''Stop jumping around like a stupid monkey!''

''Don't call me a monkey, ero kappa!''

''I'm gonna kick your ass! –''

''Shut up or you **both **die!''

''Let's not complicate the situation anymore – Yes, Yes, we're ready to order now.''

* * *

The fangirls whispered in the corner. Blinking in complete confusion as Aya stood, looking completely dumbfounded. He'd been holding the same bouquet of flowers since earlier, a few good ten minutes passed and he stood there not even starting on the arrangements when usually he'd be finished with them by now. Those who knew Aya knew it wasn't in his character to stand around, beat around the bush and not get any work done. In fact, it would be him who would prod those who were slacking off around him. But today, he seemed uncharacteristically out of it.

Even his companions seemed to notice.

''I wonder if he's alright?'' Omi asked thoughtfully, looking very worried at the redhead.

''I've never seen him like that, it's kind of weird.'' Ken added as he joined Omi, both of them standing across Aya, studying him carefully and hoping to get some answers at least.

''Maybe he's finally snapped and realized he needed to lighten up.'' Youji said with his usual grin as he shook his head and sighed, joining the other two.

''Maybe he's sick.'' Omi said quickly, worrying himself even more.

''I wouldn't worry too much about it.'' Youji said plainly, in the usual cool tone that he had. ''Maybe he's just not having a good day.''

''Maybe we can ask him?'' Omi said as he looked to the two, hoping they would agree.

''He won't tell us anyway, I'm pretty sure of it.'' Ken said as he blinked once, frowning a bit, though he wasn't really annoyed or anything of the sort. ''We should just leave him alone and let him sort things out – maybe it's what he needs.''

''Looks like a good idea to me.'' Youji said as he turned back to the arrangements.

''But – look at him.'' Omi said as he blinked twice. ''He's still just standing there.

Ken paused for a very long while before he sighed, taking a deep breath and then shaking his head. ''You know what, maybe Omi _is _right.''

Just then, Aya looked up from the roses, shaking his head a bit. He turned to see the two watching him, frowning sternly and slightly he walked off to the counter to get a few more roses.

''Get back to work.'' He said in his normal tone.

''Well, looks like he's back to normal.'' Ken said with a sigh as he walked off to the cashier to where he was counting the earnings from earlier. Omi smiled sheepishly as he looked at Aya and then went back to arranging the flowers.

''You were the one staring off earlier, you didn't see us complain.'' Youji said with a bit of witty spite in his tone as he blinked once and put more flowers into the arrangements.

Aya ignored this and continued on, his brows met as his continuous attempt to forget the previous night's dream was failing. For the whole ten minutes that went by with him staring off into space, he'd been trying to figure out what exactly it was that he said which protected them from the black phoenix which was inches away from killing and finishing them off. It suddenly hit him that he had no idea why the dream was such a big deal to him anyway. It didn't make any sense and it wasn't real. There were no such thing as giant black phoenixes out to kill anyone; there was no way that bright light could've come from him or there was no way he could've made it happen.

He shook his head, confident that he could forget about the whole thing and concentrate on his work again. He turned back to the arrangement he was working on. He started to pick a few of the best red roses. He didn't look up as the bell for the door rang softly as someone came inside.

''Irrashaimase.'' Omi greeted cheerfully as he usually would. They looked up to see a young girl, she was one of the school girls that usually hung around the place. She wore the same uniform and was of the same height, dark hair and eyes. She smiled as she headed to the arrangement Aya was working on.

''Roses are beautiful, aren't they?'' she said in a very calm and mature voice. The boys looked at her as she smiled and touched the petals lightly. She smiled and looked up at Youji who immediately walked towards her and gave his most charming grin.

''What can we get for the pretty young lady?'' he asked her.

She paused momentarily as she turned to the roses again, which were in Aya's possession. She pointed to them, and laughed softly, the playful gleam in her eyes visible. ''I want those arrangements after they're done.''

The other girls frowned upon the girl's laugh. Thinking that she was just another one of those spoiled, rich brats and a possible rival for the four's attention. She ignored them and looked around the shop, glancing around – she looked over to Omi who was busy with a few more arrangements.

''I'm new around here actually.'' She began in a calm, sleepy manner. ''And it looks like the girls were just hovering over this place so much I decided to check it out myself.'' She walked over to a few freesias. ''Have you four been around here for a long time?''

''Well… I guess you can say that.'' Omi answered with a smile. ''Where were you from -- Uhm, Miss? –'' he blinked once and looked at her.

''Please, call me Amaterasu.'' The girl said with a polite nod.

''That's an odd name for a girl your age.'' Ken said with a bit of a confused look as he paused from his work.

Amaterasu only laughed softly and bowed to him. ''My mother is a devout worshipper of the Sun Goddess. She was so glad to have a daughter that she named me after her.''

Aya stopped from his work as he felt his heart beating even faster. He didn't feel nervous or scared, but he felt alarmed. And he would usually stay calm even during an alarming situation – so feeling this much when something wasn't right felt a bit strange to him. He shook his head and tried his best to keep his composure as he always did. He was ready to ignore the ongoing conversation between Amaterasu, and his three companions.

''So, Amaterasu-chan.'' Youji said with his most charming smile as he walked over to her. ''How long have you stayed around here so far?''

''Just a few weeks, I only got to go to school today. Mother wanted the arrangements just right.'' She paused and looked up as Aya was finally done with her bouquet. ''But – I think I've seen enough around here to catch my interest.''

Ken smiled at her and then sighed as he stood beside Omi. ''Well, we're glad you're comfortable. Guess we'll be seeing you here more often.''

Amaterasu smiled and nodded as she took out the payment for the roses and handed them to Youji. ''You can be sure of that, I tell you. You're all charming young men and I'd like to see more of you.''

''Please take care until then!'' Omi said brightly and politely as he smiled cheerfully at her.

Ken smiled and Youji winked. ''Miss Amaterasu, until then.'' He said in a slightly gallant and playful manner that made brunette beside Omi roll his eyes.

''I will.'' She paused and then looked at Aya.

Aya paused for a really long time, convinced that he could ignore her until she went since she really didn't have any business with her besides the purchase. But as she stared at him for more than a few moments, he stopped and looked up at her. Still very calm, but slightly firm as he had his usual look with him. ''Is there anything wrong?'' he asked quietly.

With this, Amaterasu smiled and sighed. ''And I finally get your attention, Fujimiya-san.'' She looked as the others became puzzled as to what exactly it was she wanted with Aya.

Aya frowned a bit and stood still, not removing his gaze at the young girl.

''Go downstairs.'' She said, her voice becoming a bit more full and stern now. ''There's something waiting for you.''

The three exchanged glances, and with that being said, Amaterasu smiled one more time before she left the store, waving a hand and walking off the street.

''Downstairs?'' Ken now looked a bit concerned. ''How did she know about downstairs?''

''What did she mean by that?'' Omi asked as he looked at the doorway to the conference room thoughtfully. ''Do you think she was another informant?''

Youji blinked once and then walked towards the three. ''That's impossible. How could she have gotten down there without any of us seeing her. How can anyone get down there without anyone of us seeing, even?''

Aya in the meanwhile was lost in thought. His eyes widened a bit as the deafening cry of the phoenix echoed through his mind once more. Again, the image of the bright light and the thought of the unheard words he whispered came into mind.

Without another thought, with his heart racing and beating against his chest, he started to head for the conference room. He opened the door and immediately descended. And now the three were even more confused.

''What's gotten into him?'' Youji asked.

''I don't know. But now I'm really worried.'' Omi said with a sigh, he looked up at the three of them. ''Maybe we should follow him and see what she meant by it.''

''Well – I think I'm kind of with Omi on this one.'' Ken said with a sigh as he looked at Youji and nodded. ''Even I wanna know just what the hell is going on.''

Youji paused for a long while as he looked ahead. He then sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. ''What have we got to lose?'' he asked as he lead the way.

* * *

''Ah! How could I lose again!'' Goku asked as he placed his cards down on the table.

Gojyo laughed as he placed his cards down on the table. ''Four of a kind. Two queens and Two queens.'' He said with a smirk and a chuckle. ''Haven't lost it at all.''

''I only lost because I have bad cards!'' Goku protested as he frowned at Gojyo.

''Don't blame the cards. It's not their fault you're a stupid monkey.'' The redhead answered with a snort as he lit up a cigarette. Goku immediately frowned even more and waved a fist at him. ''I said don't call me that! You probably cheated anyway!'' he said.

Gojyo, who had a short temper when it came to these things turned his attention to the younger boy. Immediately, he grabbed him by the neck and started ruffling him by the hair, rubbing his closed fist over his head as hard as he could. ''You stupid ape!'' he said in annoyance as he ignored the struggling that Goku did. ''I don't need to cheat over an idiot like you!''

''Who are you calling an idiot, _ero kappa_?'' Goku taunted right back as he pushed Gojyo's face back, it didn't stop Gojyo from hitting his head with a closed fist. Their cards were now sprawled over the table as they argued. Throwing insults and blows at each other. The card game was getting nowhere and Sanzo, who was in the game gritted his teeth in irritation across them. Hakkai only laughed softly as he glanced over to the monk, getting ready to stop him in case he planned to kill them both.

Gojyo and Goku immediately stopped and shielded their heads as two consecutive gunshots were heard.

''Will you two shut up?'' Sanzo asked in a rough and annoyed voice as he gritted his teeth even more, his gun was aimed in an upward direction and the edge was smoking, since it had been fired. ''If you guys aren't going to play then get the hell off the table before I shoot you both dead!''

''Maa, Maa…'' Hakkai finally stepped in as his usual role was. ''Let's all just calm down and enjoy the rest of the game. Gojyo, Goku – please put this issue aside now. Sanzo and I still have to lay our cards down before we see who won among the four of us.''

Gojyo grumbled and Goku frowned right back at Gojyo. Sanzo leaned back, scoffing us he did. He laid down his cards on the wooden table.

''Straight flush.'' He said calmly. Gojyo's eyes widened as he got off from leaning back on his seat and looked at the monk's cards.

Goku started to laugh as he was happy to know it wasn't Gojyo who won the card game.

''What the! –'' Gojyo glared at Sanzo. ''You shitty monk!'' he said. ''You cheated!''

''Ke.'' Sanzo scoffed again as he lit up another cigarette. ''Like you said. Don't blame the cards. It's not their fault you're an idiot.''

''_Teme…_'' The half-demon said in a warring tone. ''Are you picking a fight with me, you stupid corrupt bastard!''

''Hm… Just you try and I'll blow your fucking brains out of that thick skull of yours.'' Sanzo said as he cocked his gun. Goku was still busy laughing on his seat as he finally pointed at Gojyo.

''Heh! That's what you get for being an arrogant kappa!'' he said through his chuckling.

''Shut up, monkey! Keep out of this! You shouldn't even be in the game anymore! You've lost more than ten times!''

''Hey! It's not like you've won anything yet!''

''Will you both keep quiet! Make more noise and I'm going to kill you both for real!''

''Anou…''

Hakkai's quiet tone made everyone stop talking. Gojyo who had Goku by the collar and was getting ready to punch him right across the face, Goku in the meantime was getting ready to punch right back. Sanzo had his gun out in the open once again getting ready to shoot more holes through the roof to sedate the other two. Hakkai was quiet as he smiled and gestured to his cards that were now placed down.

''Full House.'' He said in a pleasant tone.

Everyone was quiet and Gojyo dropped Goku who fell back into his seat. Sanzo scowled as he kept his gun.

''It looks like I win, then?'' Hakkai said with a smile as he laughed.

''Ah, you got lucky.'' Gojyo said as he sat down and leaned back.

''Hakkai always wins at card games.'' Goku said as he blinked and looked at the brunette who only laughed softly and started to gather the cards back into a deck pile. ''Well, It was a rather interesting and fun game, wasn't it?''

''It was more annoying than anything.'' Sanzo said with a scowl as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned back. ''I'm not joining anymore of your stupid games, hear me?''

''Che. You always say that but you end up joining anyway.'' Goku said as he looked over to his owner.

''_Sou da yo._'' Gojyo agreed as he snickered again. ''Only because you've got nothing better to do but sit your ass down anyway.''

''But the game is only beginning, Konzen.'' A full, deep and feminine voice had suddenly spoken from the shadowed corner. The four were immediately alarmed as they all looked up and turned their attention to a familiar woman standing where the voice had come from. The woman dressed in clad, thin white robes, with dark hair and eyes the same color as Sanzo had. They knew there was only one person who could've called Sanzo that and who could get in the room without any of them noticing or feeling it.

Sanzo scowled and immediately held his gun again, aiming it at her. ''What the hell do you want now?''

The goddess of mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu only smirked at the gesture. She wasn't threatened in anyway as it would never work on her to begin with. Besides, she was used to this kind of manner when she would meet the four of them.

''Oh, you again.'' Even Gojyo was annoyed, his brows meeting as he looked at her. ''Now what do you want?'' The four of them were not in good terms with the Goddess, it's not that they hated her. But for some reason, they didn't really get into each other's good sides when they would talk. She was just usually around when there was business to be attended to. Hakkai immediately suspected that it had something to do with the trouble brewing they heard about this afternoon when the army came in the restaurant they were eating at. Sanzo suspected this as well as he scowled at the merciful goddess.

''Who are you again?'' Goku asked with a blink. It was him who had less encounters with the goddess. It was because the first time around, he was unconscious after his limiter broke and it was her who provided a new one. The second time, he never really did talk to her much at all. He hardly had an opinion about the woman.

Kanzeon only smirked as she looked at him, a hand on her hip. ''Oi, chibi.'' That's what she called him, even after all this time. ''Get yourself ready, another big fight is about to take place.''

Goku blinked in confusion. ''A fight?''

''Get to the point, hag.'' Sanzo said in a bit of a hoarse tone.

''It doesn't have anything to do with the trouble that lies ahead now, does it?'' Hakkai asked calmly as he looked at her. ''We heard about it and I have a feeling that's what you wanted to tell us.''

''I figured you would've already known.'' She continued. ''That general that they were talking about, is going to be somewhat a threat.'' She looked up. ''The resurrection project needs all five sutras to make it possible. Maten, Muten, Uten, Kouten and the one they already to have.'' Kanzeon looked at Sanzo who's scowl had just gotten deeper. ''Seiten.''

''Let me guess.'' Gojyo said as one eyebrow raised a bit. ''You want us to stop the general?'' he laughed a bit as he leaned back. ''Look, we're not heroes. If it's not going to come our way –''

''But it is going to come your way.'' The goddess said as she gazed at Gojyo. ''In order to get to the next town, you have to go to the wood desert his army occupied.'' She smirked and scoffed a bit as well. ''Unless you're going to go another direction and run away from it – maybe because you can't handle it?''

Gojyo immediately frowned. ''Teme! You're really getting on my nerves, you know that!''

''You already gave us a mission. That is to stop Gyuumao from resurrecting. We're going west.'' Sanzo arched an eyebrow and scowled at her as he put out his cigarette. ''We don't have time for another setback like this.''

Goku looked at the Goddess and blinked again, still very confused. ''Unless this has something to do, directly with the resurrection project itself?'' Hakkai asked as he looked up, his voice a little cold.

''I wouldn't come down here and clear it out if it didn't.'' Kanzeon answered. ''That general was and still is one of Gyuumao's most trusted generals.''

With this, the four looked a bit surprised, their eyes widening a bit as they looked at Kanzeon who continued to explain.

''That general has been asked to collect the Maten Kyoumon and return it to whoever is responsible for this project. In return, he is given full custody to conquer any territory he may wish. The people who are behind this resurrection have rewarded him with all the armies and weaponries he might need.'' She paused. ''In other words, this army is after you and will have no qualms about dragging other people in to get what they want.''

With this, Goku frowned and clenched his fists. ''_Saite!_'' he said with a grimace. He looked up at Sanzo. ''Na, Sanzo! We have to deal with this! They're going to be after us anyway!''

''Looks like the monkey's right on this one, Sanzo.'' Gojyo resigned with a sigh, still glancing and frowning a bit at the goddess.

Hakkai sighed thoughtfully and waited for the monk to reply. Sanzo only scowled, leaned back and closed his eyes as he picked up his pack of cigarettes, lighting one up.

Kanzeon turned back and smirked again. ''Hm. It doesn't matter if you do agree or not. It'll make no difference and you'll still have to face them.'' She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, glancing at them from behind her. ''And another thing, Konzen. There's something you might want to know.''

Sanzo looked at her, keeping his scowl. It was a signal for her to talk.

''There's another sutra they're after.'' She said calmly. ''And they'll want it along with your own.''

''You don't have to tell me how to do things.'' Sanzo snapped.

''You don't have to worry about handling that sutra as well.'' Kanzeon answered immediately, her smirk making her look even more entertained. ''Someone's already handling it for you.''

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he looked up a bit. ''Nani? –'' he asked.

Kanzeon waved a hand nonchalantly as she spoke for one more time. ''Don't let me down, boys. It won't be that interesting if you died this early in the game.'' With that, she disappeared into a flash of light as she always did when she would leave them.

''Another sutra?'' Hakkai asked as she blinked once and looked at Sanzo. ''Could she mean another Sanzo?''

Sanzo could only look out the window and wonder himself what the merciful goddess could've meant.

* * *

Aya stood there, looking at the black couch at the center of the room. Ken, Omi and Youji were right behind him as they stared along with him at the rolled up piece of parchment with the green borders at the side that was now placed on top of the black cushions.

''What is that?'' Ken asked with a blink, now even more confused than before.

''It's no mission folder, that's for sure.'' Youji said as he stepped forward to take a better look at it.

Omi paused for a while before he stepped forward and started to unroll it. ''Who could've been able to leave it here. No one knows about this part besides us anyway, and there are no other entrances.''

''I'm starting not to like this at all, honestly.'' Ken sounded a bit suspicious. ''What does that thing say anyway?''

Omi paused and then blinked as he tried to read it. ''It looks like some sort of old scripture. I can't be sure what this all means.''

''What are we going to do with that?'' Youji asked. ''We don't even know what it's for.''

Aya paused and looked at it, remaining quiet. It was then that it had triggered the memory, overwhelmed by it all he couldn't help but look surprised as he stared at the scriptures. It was if everything made sense now.

Ken noticed this and looked at Aya. ''Aya? What's wrong? Do you know what it says?''

''Do you know what it is?'' Omi continued to ask as he stepped forward with it.

Aya looked through the text, he was beginning to calm down a bit. ''You're right about it being scriptures of sort.'' He stopped right there as he glanced at it properly. Immediately, for some unknown reason, he uttered the words that came out of his mouth.

''Makai Tenjo.''

There was suddenly a bright light that came from the scroll. Omi who got surprised let go of it and stepped back, as it dropped to the ground, the whole scroll spread, flying everywhere as the bright became even brighter and stronger. The four of them moved back and shielded themselves.

''What the fuck is going on!'' Ken asked loudly as he tried to see clearly but found that he couldn't. The light had been too blinding. ''Omi! Aya! Youji!'' he called, there was another ear-piercing cry that echoed right through.

''This is NOT anywhere near amusing!'' Youji managed to crack as he felt himself being pushed away from the others.

''Minna! Hold onto something!'' Omi cried as he tried to do so himself without any luck.

Aya winced and shut his eyes tightly, he felt himself enveloped by the warm white light that was all around them now, the scriptures continued to fly around and he could now feel himself fading. He was disappearing into this all and he still tried not to believe it, he tried to hold onto something as Omi had said, but he didn't even think his hands were there anymore as he was unable to hold onto anything.

After a few moments, the whole room fell silent. The light had disappeared. The scriptures were no longer to be seen, everything was normal as it should be.

The four assassins had disappeared along with everything else as well.

* * *

TSUZUKU

* * *

Author's Note:

A few things. First, translations:

Nani means ''What''

Saite means ''That's the worst''

Teme means ''Damn you''

Sou da yo means ''That's right.''

Ero Kappa means ''perverted water monster/imp''

If I missed anything, please do tell me.

Second of all, the appearance of Kanzeon Bosatsu and the whole group being a bit tad bitchy to her is NOT made up or insert bashing. If you guys watched the other OVA of Gensoumaden Saiyuki, The Interactive. You'll know that they are just a tad bitchy when it comes to dealing with her. I have absolutely no idea why that is. If you ask me, I'd rather deal with her than the Buddhist Triad. Now THEM I don't like. But I'm not about to bash them.

Third of all, I'll try my best to update immediately. Right now, it's time for Philosophy Homework.


End file.
